This invention relates to the field of remote control steering devices to enable steering of outboard trolling motors at any desired location forwardly in the boat, preferably by the fisherman's foot so he can keep his hands on the fish pole and reel when he has a fish on the line. It relates particularly to kits comprising component parts by which existing trolling motors can be equipped with remote steering capability.
Various types of remote control steering devices are known to the prior art, but most of these require substantial modification to install on existing motors or they have to be bought already installed as part of the original equipment. Some examples of remote steering controls for watercraft in general include the foot controls shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,108 to individually operate two separate motors on opposite sides of the pontoon barge and thus steer the craft that way; U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,618 discloses a mechanism for attaching a motor to the steering wheel of a boat equipped with that kind of a steering mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,556 discloses a complex built-in control mechanism to steer an outboard motor by means of a foot pedal; U.S. Pat. 3,989,000 discloses a built-in steering motor for a trolling boat motor connected by belt means for operation of the steering mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,394 discloses a control unit for automatic pilot steering of a boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,624 discloses a steering system for boats using cables attached to the steering arm of an outboard motor; U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,947 discloses a trolling motor which has a steering motor built in as part of the original construction; U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,733 disloses another already built in steering and power control system for outboard motors.
There has not been available in the prior art a convenient kit assembly which would enable adding remote control capability to existing trolling motors at low cost, easy to install requiring no drilling, welding or other modification of the existing motor, and that is of durable construction.
The remote steering assembly kit in accordance with the present invention fills that need.